De Lejos
by GriisleChan
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión acerca de la realidad que le rodeaba, pensamientos que se apoderaron de su mente durante los últimos tiempos. Un EngPort no correspondido y leve UsUk. Punto de vista de Portugal. Drabble


Hola! este es un pequeño drabble no planeado que escribi en la madrugada, la inspiracion llego y aproveche. Muchos que me conocen saben que no me llevo muy bien con el usuk, y efectivamente, asi es... pero, no podia simplemente ignorar esta idea. Es un poco... ¿Dramatico? no sabria como etiquetarlo pero es algo triste, si lo vemos al punto de Portugal ¿Por que el? queria expresar el como se sentia con respecto a la situacion que le rodeaba. Como lo dice el Summary, el usuk es muuuy leve, es practicamente un toque. Todo esta narrado al punto de vista de Portugal!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es y ni sera mio, es de Himaruya-san. Lo unico mio es la de idea de este drabble.

Nota: dedico este drabble a _Tsubasa Uchiha _que se que le gusta mucho el usuk ¡Espero te guste!

Disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**De Lejos**

**.**

No hacía falta ser un genio para notar la cercanía un tanto especial que tenían el pais americano y la isla británica. El no era un tonto, ni mucho menos lento, conocía al rubio cejon desde hace más de 500 años ¿Por qué no darse cuenta?

No hacía más que mirar y sacar sus propias conclusiones de lejos... como ahora lo estaba del ingles. No estaba molesto, claro que no, eso sería un acto infantil y estúpido ¿Por que tendría que estarlo? ¿Por que ya Arthur no pasaba tiempo con el así como en los primeros años de la formación de su alianza, o en dado caso, como lo hacía con Estados Unidos en la actualidad? Claro que no... solía distanciarse de el por bastante tiempo, obvio, no era el único que lo hacía. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y responsabilidades que debían cumplir y acatar como las naciones que eran.

No estaba enojado... solo... solo sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior... y claramente se daba cuenta de su propio cambio, como persona principalmente.

Salió de sus pensamientos buscando prestar atención, atención que no logro, en menos de poco tiempo volvió a hundirse en ese mar de confusiones ¿Desde cuanto comenzó a sentirse así? Quien sabe ¿Había que tomar aquello en cuenta? No importaba ya, el solo quería... quería que esa horrible opresión en el pecho dejara de molestarlo.

Nunca quiso participar en alguna de las dos guerras más terribles, y en cierto punto, esenciales para el futuro que en ese momento vivían, no solo él, si no el resto del mundo. Para muchos, fue su cobardía que impidió su participación. Para otros, su inconsciencia y despreocupación... pero ninguno estaba en lo cierto. No quería, aparte de hacer sufrir y pasar un mal momento a su gente y nación, sentirse tomado por el sentimiento de ambición y deseos de poder... no quería... sentir una punzada errónea en su corazón... punzaba que en la actualidad experimentaba y aun no se daba cuenta del todo.

Miro al rubio americano molestar al más bajo mientras recibía sus quejas y regaños, claro, lo hacía con su rostro teñido de rojo. Luego de eso, lo fuertes brazos del de lentes rodeaban al cuerpo del otro rubio en un abrazo un tanto cariñoso, o eso intentaba, daba igual, el ya conocía esas acciones y movimientos. No había nada de malo en ello, era lo que comúnmente hacían las ¿Parejas? Cuando dos personas estaban juntas, si eso.

Se sentía un completo perdedor, a pesar de no haber luchado lo que conocía como la definición de una guerra. Hizo lo mismo que en aquellos años de terror para el mundo, sentarse a observar al mismo tiempo que sacaba análisis y predicciones. No se molesto en pelear, o por lo menos intentarlo. Su caso de ahora era algo parecido, con la diferencia de que en esta vez no se corría ningún tipo de sangre y nadie perdía su vida luchando por una razón común, el ganar poder y gloria.

... Su corazón estaba muerto...

Sus ánimos abandonaban su cuerpo poco a poco, no los culpaba, estaba consciente que estos no querían estar dentro de alguien tan deprimente y ahora pesimista. Los gestos de alegría y parecidos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, tampoco los culpo.

No todo era tan malo, el oji esmeralda aun lo saludaba y en ocasiones especiales solían tener charlas de no más de diez minutos. Por lo menos aun estaba consciente de su existencia.

Como la persona observadora se dio cuenta de que aquel a la cual estaba 'unido' mediante un viejo papel que iba propenso a hacerse polvo, ya no era el mismo. Sus ojos solo brillaban para una única persona, nadie más ni nada menos que su antigua colonia más preciada que de nuevo se había ganado un gran y el mejor lugar en su corazón.

Le hacía sentir felicidad ajena al ver el estado de su compañero ese momento, a diferencia de como lucia aquellas veces en las que lloraba y lloraba en su regazo la pérdida del que llamaba 'su pequeño hermanito'. No le aconsejo nada, no tenía que decirle ni mucho menos sabia como ayudarlo, solo le prestaba su presencia para que se desahogara. Gracias a dios y las cosas ya no eran así... ¿Eran al revés ahora?

No se dio cuenta el cruce de miradas que obtuvo con el oji esmeralda notando el cómo los labios ajenos marcaban una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa cortés que solo tenía para sus buenos conocidos. Sabía que iba dirigida a él y como respuesta hizo un intento en imitarlo, pero solo una extraña mueca se formo en su broceado rostro. Agradeció internamente que aquel, que cada día estaba a un paso más lejos de él, no se percato de su intento fallido y que lo había asimilado como el quería.

No paso nada más. Miro como la pareja salía de la sala, con un intento de parte del menor de tomar la mano del otro chico a pesar de sus quejas y razones de que ese lugar no era apropiado, en donde anteriormente se había emitido una conferencia mundial, a la cual no escucho ni entendió nada de nada; seguida de otras parejas que recientemente se habían formado.

Se levanto de su asiento y se quedo unos segundos observando y detallando su bandera, el color rojo sangre y la verde hierba acompañado de su fiel escudo. Imito al resto y se dirigió a su hogar...a donde su mente iba a seguir con la ocupación de torturarlo, pero esta vez podía llorar con libertad.

No todo estaba perdido, la unión Europea había ganado el premio nobel de la paz. Al final de cuentas… no todo era negativo…. o eso pensaba en un intento de darse ánimos…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo, supongo. La idea vino rapido y de ahi escribi X'D me disculpo si quedo algo extraño pero a mi parecer esta bien asi

sin mas, espero les haya gustado

muchas gracias por leer -reverencia- si tienen algun comentario (si son ofensivos guardenselo por favor) ya saben en donde pueden hacerlo

saludos!


End file.
